


Roman Godfrey DDM

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Babies, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Imagine being a one-year-old child that The Rumancek took in after your family left you. One day after you get hurt in a fall, you called Roman mommy in front of Peter and Letha
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/You
Kudos: 3





	Roman Godfrey DDM

**Author's Note:**

> A warning being called mommy in this story and if this makes you uncomfortable. Don't read it .

The Pain from the fall and scratch on your leg. The blood was running down your leg and the pain caught you by surprise. Making you cried harder.

You glanced up at Peter, Letha, Roman. Mommy, You said as your tiny hands reaching out for Roman. 

Peter and Letha look at each other nervously. How Roman would act being called mommy and him being an upir and smelling blood. 

Peter was about to grab you. When Roman beat him to it. Mommy got you y/n, Let's clean that up and get you a treat, how does that sound, Roman said as he picks you up and puts you on his hip. 

He walks into a different room to find the first aid. leaving a confusing Peter and shock Letha.


End file.
